<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Is Nothing To Be Ashamed Of. I Still Love You. by TheDarkestDandelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179606">There Is Nothing To Be Ashamed Of. I Still Love You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion'>TheDarkestDandelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Advice, Chats, Comfort, Coming Out, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Love, Mentions of Ardyn Izunia - Freeform, Parent Cor Leonis, Pride, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Cor Leonis, Self Confidence Issues, Trust, mentions of eating disorders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom has already come out as being gay and he is worried. He is worried that people might talk about him behind his back, or that others might not accept him for who he is. So he goes to his dad for advice and Cor does all he can to help his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum &amp; Cor Leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There Is Nothing To Be Ashamed Of. I Still Love You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kinda lost this fic...</p><p>It was on my old laptop and I found it!!! yeyeyey! It just means you lot get two stories in one day. </p><p>Anyway, please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just Prom and Cor in the house tonight. Ardyn was busy checking on Somnus and making sure he was looking after himself properly. This was what Prom had been waiting for. He really wanted to catch Cor alone so he could talk to him about what happened at the winter ball. There were so many other ways he wanted to come out to his dads. Prom wanted to tell them at home, not in a crowded space. And he wanted to have their full attention and not them having to go back to work or mingling with people afterwards. This was a big thing for anyone to admit. The three of them hadn’t really spoken about it since that night. This was the young Princes chance. He edged himself into the living room with a mug full of coffee and a mug full of hot chocolate. In a quiet voice, so he didn’t startle his dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor said, turning his head away from whatever was on TV. He wasn’t watching it. He was just waiting for Ardyn to come back so they could talk about how Somnus was doing. The poor sod was still really struggling but Somnus didn’t want to get better and there was only so much that Cor could personally do in that situation. Oh well, he could worry about his brother-in-law later, Prompto needed his attention at the moment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you?” Prom asked, sitting next to his dad on the sofa, passing him his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor smiled, taking the mug from his son. “Thank you. And of course, you can. What’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to talk about what I said at the winter ball.” Prom said looking down at his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am concerned about it that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In what way?” Cor asked with caution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thought that popped into his mind was that some snotty brat had found out and was teasing his child for it. But he didn’t know the facts yet, so he took a quick spit of his drink and allowed Prompto to elaborate further.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom ran his finger along the brim of his mug and sighed. “Like… you know… people still aren’t really nice about that sort of thing, not at my age anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor put his coffee on the side and tapped his fingers on his knees. He knew he had to approach this carefully. Prom was a very sensitive soul and he didn’t want to cause Prompto any worries. But he wasn’t wrong. There was a minority of population out there, who really disliked this. But at the same time, Prom shouldn’t be worrying about that. He should be thinking about school and hanging out with Noctis, not if someone was going to jump him in the street for being gay. It was disheartening to think about, however, it was better than that they were having this conversation now so Prom understood things better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, unfortunately, there are people like that. They just think they know better than everyone else and want things to go their way. But if they don’t want to be branded as a homophobe and be cast out of society, people tend not to be pricks. I am not saying there isn’t anyone out there who wouldn’t be cruel but it is less likely to happen to you now, compared to when I came out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you scared, when you did came out?” Prom asked sweetly, hoping that his dad would have been okay. Cor had no parents to turn too so it must have caused him great distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor shook his head. “No I wasn’t scared. I was confused though. When I was your age I thought I was bisexual. I thought: ‘well none of this doesn’t matter, it’s my business no one else’s.’ And to be honest Prom, people in the guard called me ‘deadly’ so they didn’t say much to my face. But when I knew for certain that I was gay I told Clarus. He said it didn’t matter and that he still loved me, and that was the important thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom smiled as he took a gulp from his drink. He loved his uncle Clarus. He loved him even more, knowing that, even back than, he still and would always have his dad’s back. Prom was going to thank him when he next saw Clarus. But even that knowledge didn’t stop Prom from being concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a bit more taboo for you back then, though,” Prom said, putting his mug on the coffee table so he didn’t pour it over himself like had done the other day. He was such a klutz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was. Mors only made gay marriage legal when I was 10 and now I am 40. Shit, I am old.” Cor cringed. Where the fuck had 30 years gone? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as old as dad.” Prom laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess not.” Cor joined in with the laughter. Poor Ardyn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about dad though? I know he has seen many people throughout his long life, has he always been gay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor leant on his elbow on the back of the sofa and shuffled around to face Prom properly. To be honest, Cor felt wrong talking about Ardyn’s relationship with Prom without Ardyn being present. That was Ardyn’s private business and there was probably certain aspects of his husbands and Aera’s relationship that Ardyn had not shared with even Cor. That was fine, and when Cor went through his ‘slut phase’ there were many things he did not want to tell Ardyn and he was certainly not telling Prom about that...  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Marshal cleared his throat and continued, knowing what he should say. “That’s a conversation you need to have with him really. But I can tell you this… the royal family have always bent the rules for themselves. And what King is going to turn around to the Adagium and tell him who he can and can’t sleep with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mors?” Prom asked rhetorically. Regis’s dad had a reputation for not being the nicest King in Lucian history. Ardyn and Somnus certainly didn’t think he was anyway, and Prom was inclined to believe them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yes you’re right. Name another King.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Somnus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Somnus can be a prick though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone he’s not well at the moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry. But you get the point, not many would have.” Cor rolled his eyes, Prom was a very smart kid. “Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of. Nor is being straight, bi or ace. Or anything really. As long as you are happy, healthy and not causing harm to others, I don’t care what you do and nor does dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom shuffled in his seat and shrugged. There was a reason why Prom didn’t want to accept his sexuality to anyone, not even to himself. That was... “I know I just thought you would want me to carry on the Leonis name that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a name.” Cor stated, not fazed at all by his son’s words. In fact, he was more confused by his son’s choice of words than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s your name. Yours and dads name and I would like to keep the name going if I can and give you both a grandkid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prom. Kids aren’t the be-all and end-all of everything. If you want them, you can adopt, you don’t even need to be in a relationship to do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to make you proud.” Prom said sadly looking away from his dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Prom, he still kept seeing himself as wrong, worthless, untrustworthy. That he was this fat evil thing that everyone around him was slowly beginning to hate. If he was gay, that meant he couldn’t give Cor and Ardyn any ‘proper’ grandkids. What was he saying? He wasn’t even their ‘proper’ kid. It was just a heartbreaking situation and Prom didn’t know how Cor or Ardyn were going to react to it….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and said with nothing but love and pride. “I am. I will always be proud of you, Prompto. You’re my son. You always come first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about dad?” Prom asked, looking at his dad again. He didn’t mean that surely? His dad had been here longer than he had, surely Cor couldn’t love Prom more than Ardyn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor smirked and let out a small laugh. “He had his turn at being my main priority. I love your dad. I will always love him and I will always want to protect him and look after him. But, and he will agree with me 100% on this, if we had to choose between saving one another or you, both of us would pick you in less than a heartbeat. That is how parenting works.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well dad wouldn’t need saving, your choice is pretty easy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so is his. He will always, always, pick you over me. That is how it should be. At the end of the day mate, you’re our baby. We love you no matter what.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom wrapped his arms around his dad and hugged him tightly. At this moment, his brain wasn’t telling him that Cor was lying. Prom believed every word he had said and words could not even being to describe how that made him feel. He felt so loved and wanted, and he loved his dad so much. He loved both of them so much and he was grateful to have them in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Prom smiled, his head in Cor’s chest as Cor returned the hug back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor smiled softly and lightly brushed his hand through his son’s golden hair. “It’s alright… Sunbeam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being my dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for letting me.” Cor winced, trying his hardest not to cry at his son’s words. “I love you, mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you more.”    </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>